


A Fateful Encounter

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lol I suck at titles.</p><p> </p><p>Ryota was just walking, walking and walking to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fateful Encounter

Ryota was just walking, walking and walking to the hospital. He was at the entrance.

The main door opened and Junko walked out of the hospital.

The two passed each other and Junko's senses began tingling.

She turned around and grabbed Ryota's shoulder.

Ryota got spunned around and Junko grabbed his scarf. Ryota began blushing.

She asked, "Who are you?"

"Um.. Ryota Mitarai. Uh.." Ryota staggered.

"PERFECT ONE!" Junko began hugging Ryota.

"EH?!" Ryota struggled to break free.

Ikusaba came out of the hospital and watched the two.

"I can't say this myself, but this is another.." She looked at Ryota straight in the eyes and continued, "fateful encounter!"

"Huh?!" Ryota was confused as fuck.

"Oh right, you came to the hospital for something? Mkay, go ahead! You're free to go!"

Junko let go of Ryota and waved.

"Um, o-okay.." Ryota walked his way past Ikusaba, who gave him the death stare, and entered the hospital.

 

**15 MINUTES LATER**

 

Ryota came out of the hospital, but was shocked when he saw what stood in front of him. Junko and Ikusaba.

"YOOOHOOOO, ARE YOU DONE  **SWEETHEART**?" Junko asked while waving.

 _S-Sweetheart?!_ Ryota's heart was pounding like crazy. No girl has ever called him this, except his mother.

"I think I forgot to introduce myself," Junko walked towards Ryota and grabbed both his shoulders and said, "My name is Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Fashionista. That flat-chested ugly whore over there is my sister Ikusaba Mukuro, the SHSL Soldier. Nice to meet you!"

"Flat-chested, ugly and whore. Those three are so good~" Ikusaba started drooling.

"Don't mind her. Anyway, judging by your uniform, you must have a talent. What is it?" Junko asked.

Ryota didn't answer. His heart was fucking out of control. To make it worst, Junko put her ear on Ryota's chest and listened to his heartbeats.

"Gee, do you always have a heart beat faster like this?" Junko looked up at Ryota's face and winked.

And then Ryota passed out.

 

**JUNKO'S HOUSE**

**2:00 PM**

 

Ryota opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was in a room that looked amazing.

He tried getting up from the bed, only to get pushed down by someone.

"Na-a-ah, sorry my sweetie, but you should rest." Junko smiled.

 "Why do you call me those words?" Ryota finally asked.

"Because you're cute and you won my heart already." Junko pinched his cheeks.

"W-What?" Ryota blushed even redder than blood. Wait what?

"It's basically one of those ‘love at first sight’ kind of things." Junko blushed. "Do you accept me?"

"..." Ryota asked himself if he should accept or not. There is an advantage and a disadvantage. The advantage is that she's cute and sexy, wait what? Snap out of it Ryota. The disadvantage is that he thinks he isn't attractive so she should've gone with someone else, he still doesn't know about her personality and he should focus on his anime.

**Make your decision.**

Say no kindly

Say no like a dick and let her sister fucking murder you

Fuck her gently while her sister watches

>Go out with her<

Fuck her hard!

**Your choice has been made.**

"Um.. Y-Yes." Ryota said nervously.

"YAY!" Junko grabbed Ryota's face and pulled him in for a kiss that lasted longer than your parents fucking each other with a dragon dildo (It actually lasted 3 minutes) before Junko pulls out.

"How was it? This your first kiss?" Junko asked while stroking his hair.

"Y-Yeah.."

"By the way, you didn't tell me your talent."

"Oh r-right! Super High School Level Animator."

"Ohh so you animate? Great talent!" Junko clapped her hands.

"I'm still currently animating so that my anime can save everyone and give them hope."

"Do you take breaks?" Junko asked randomly.

"Rarely." The moment he said that, Junko stuffed her boobs in his face. "Mmmph!?"

"Oh nonononononono, you will take breaks every 1 or 2 hours!" Junko demanded.

"And you're my mom?"

"NO! I am your soon-to-be wife and you will not get exhausted every day!"

_S-Soon to be wife?! What is going on?_

"In all serious note, please take care of your health. I wouldn't want my lover to die on me by exhaustion now, wouldn't I?" She gave him the puppy eyes to which he couldn't deny.

"Fine, I'll take some breaks." Ryota gave in to the puppy eyes.

"Want me to drop you home?"

"W-Well, okay."

"Mkay, lemme go get ready. In the meantime, do what you want." She then went somewhere.

"Hey you, come here." Ryota looked to where the voice came from, and it was Ikusaba who called him.

"Y-Yes?" 

"You love my sister right? You better not cheat on her or hurt her. Or else I'll brutalise you until she tells me to stop." Ikusaba gave him the death glare again, which scared Ryota shitless.

"O-Okay! I promise not to!" He nodded many times.

"Alright."

Junko came out of her room and called, "Time to go!"

 

**RYOTA'S APARTMENT**

**2:30 PM**

 

"Here we are." Junko woke Ryota up from his slumber.

"T-Thanks." Ryota got out of her car and walked towards his apartment.

"Let's see each other again tomorrow!" Junko said and drove away.

"Yeah.."

 

**RYOTA'S ROOM**

**2:31 PM**

"Ryota! Did your appointment take too long?" His roommate asked.

"No, I think I found love." He said before falling on his bed and started sleeping.

"Too early to sleep, but okay then."

 

And thus, Ryota found a lover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Such a rare pair.


End file.
